Cool Kyd
by GokuRarity19
Summary: After weeks encased in Ice Kyd Wykkyd has regained consciousness and laments his life. Special thanks to Chumungas 64 for editing this mess with me (check him out on Ao3)


Kyd Wykkyd will forever dread ice after that day where everything went wrong. However, being Frozen really gives you a new lease on life. All you can do is think and wait for someone to either free you or your inevitable death. Well, not for Kyd Wykkyd, all he needed was time to reevaluate his life choices and see where they left him.

In short, "stuck" in ice with a bunch of morons while their former leader and friend was going gaga over some stud and left them there to rot (or freeze in this case as it preserves stuff from rotting but that's beside the point). Jinx. Urgh. how he hated her, yet at the same time he could see why she left. They were what? d-tier villains at best and almost everyone had no ambition besides her. The midget was a whiny brat, Mammoth and Billy Numerous could barely rub two brain cells between the two of them and See-more well actually he was fine but did the benefits of him really outweigh all the negatives. With Jinx around Kyd though sure but now here, next to them in ice, hell no.

With great strain Kyd used all of his power to teleport out of his prison enduring terrible pain as his body shifted into itself with little space to maneuver. When he regained his sight, he could see that he was only just outside the ice, freezing cold and near powerless after all the strain he put himself through to escape his confines. Thinking of what to do next after what could have been weeks or months of his consciousness resting in utter darkness Kyd could come to no other conclusion other then give up. What could he do now that all the villains were in ice? it just proved that they could never win against the heroes and he certainly didn't want to pray that he could replicate this feat if he found himself imprisoned again.

But still, _Jinx_ , she weighed on his mind with seething hatred and yet a small amount of respect came upon him as his laboured breaths became more relaxed and less shudder filled and he walked slowly away from his history. " _I can't be a villain anymore; the risks are far too high"_ he though which only irritated him further as he wanted so badly to get his revenge or at the very least make her apologise and grovel at his feet for the hell he had just been through. The worst prison is one's own mind after all and well the ice cold didn't help either. Of course, none of that was likely especially as Jinx's Boyfriend (blech) was Kid Flash who had made a mockery of the entire hive the last time.

The best he could hope for then was some form of understanding which, while it wasn't as much as he would have liked, was the best he could get without being kicked to the curb by Kid Flash.

After walking for about ten minutes, Kyd resolved to observe Jinx. Perhaps he could see what was so great about this Kid Flash that she decided to turn tail and betray them like that. He would have to be sneaky, but come on, like a mute couldn't do that. After a final rest, Kyd decided against his better judgment to teleport all the way back to Jump City since it's not like he had anything better to do.

" _Yep definitely a bad idea"_ he thought while his body ached and his mind felt like it had been hit with 50 migraines at once. The resulting strain made him collapse into a heap on the ground right in front of the old Hive Five base.

 **[At Titans Tower]**

"Hmm...mmm" muttered the grey toned half demon sensing something off in the distance but feeling as though it wasn't worth her time or effort merely ignored it seeing as the presence was so small even a child would probably have made a bigger impact. At the very least she would make a note for later. And with that she returned to her chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos Aza-"

Suddenly a massive crash came from just outside Her room "I TOLD YOU BB YOU LOST AT TURBO NINJA SLAYER 7 SO YOU HAVE TO CLEAN MY ROOM"

"NUH UH CY YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED "

"CHEATED?! WHY YOU- GET BACK HERE YOU MOUSE"

" **WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF** "

Raven growled loudly, using her powers to throw stuff at both of their general directions after teleporting just outside.

"Friend Raven are the boys fighting over the game of videos again" Starfire asked somewhat confused as to the commotion occurring.

"This is the 3rd time this week and I'm starting to lose my patience" urgh this was seriously grinding on her nerves. Ever since that massive battle everything had been mainly quiet, villain wise (although Robin had gone too see Titans East about a possible Slade sighting (he never could get over it).

Considering how large a blow was struck to their forces which of course meant more time for Beast boy and Cyborg to slack off more and more which in turn lead to more bets, dares, boasts and arguments to alleviate the boredom.

Sometimes she just wished for simple silence so she could meditate in peace or at the very least a noise level that isn't as loud as a factory line or someone who could listen to what she has to say that would listen and understand her without turning out to be an ancient evil sealed in a book.

Jinx was a possible option as a fellow, let's say dark ideologue, but right now, she was having lunch with her oh so energetic boyfriend. Kid Flash was a remarkable hero but to her, he was also severely off putting what with his way of quickly eating and constantly asking for mustard (No, of course I don't have any I'm a dark sorceress not a condiment salesman) that his _far_ too bright and peppy attitude were also off-putting. In fact, Raven would dare say she would like to see what Jinx saw herself and vowed to find her. Thankfully they had been pretty public to the hero community that they were simply going to a local diner that Jinx liked. Mayhaps Raven would take a look. at least it would get her away from Tweedle Dum and Dumber for a few hours.

 **[Fragrance Diner, South Jump City]**

"Of course you fell on water again! do you like, need a sign that says recently mopped to tell you not to run there"

"I mean no but- Oh come on! Don't laugh it's just a coincidence!"

"That's why I'm laughing, idiot"

"Oh sorry, still, that was a real strong whack you gave me with a sign. I was probably out for like an hour."

"3 hours actually, I had to convince Mammoth and Billy not to draw on your face while you were out so that you were presentable to you know who."

"Huh, wow that's impressive"

"I am tougher than I appear"

"Oh ha-ha come on let's order already, Jinxy"

"Fine but don't think you are gonna live this down"

"Oh I won't trust me, hey do you think they have mustard?."

They both laughed at their little remarks to each other recounting their first meeting. As far as first impressions it was probably the worst thing that could have happened for a boyfriend and girlfriend but somehow the two were able to get a relationship started.

Meanwhile on the local rooftops two dark overseers were watching their interactions from above " _Of course, happiness, something the Hive Five probably brought her on rare occasions"_ Kyd Wykkyd thought cursing himself knowing that it was partially his responsibility that she left in that case " _look at them. That's the first actual joyous smile I think I've ever seen from her aside from that time she was dating cyborg without knowing (that was weird)"_

"Oh look, Jinx." Kid Flash pulled out a rose from about 50 feet away (although to others it would look like it was just behind his back considering how fast he picked it up and put it in front of him) "it just so happened that while we were going down memory lane of our first meeting I thought I would give you a memento to remember it by" he placed it on the table while Jinx blushed knowing the meaning behind it.

"You goofy dork! You're making me blush! Where did you even have that hidden?"

"About 50 feet away, Ya know it's amazing what super speed can do for you. I hope that you could try it someday."

"You make it sound like it's some diet and exercise plan."

"Oh I don't know all I did was push ups and sit-ups and drink plenty of juice."

"Ha! You're kidding right? That was so lame."

"Aww come on, I know you like it" he wriggled his eyebrows trying his best to come off as un-serious as possible.

" _Oh I see now it's not that Kid Flash is anything special to her. It's just that she feels comfortable to be around him and be, well herself, sarcastic and just as goofy as the person she was dating. although...she definitely seems different then when she took over titans tower."_

Raven observed and saw the two of them kiss from a distance and felt somewhat empty to not have even a friend like that that would make her "happy."

Beast Boy would be somewhat receptive but she felt as though he hadn't really advanced much in terms of compatibility especially after the whole Terra incident and today's outburst.

Well…It's not like it would really affect her anyway at least she understands her friend a little mo.- " _wait who's that?"_ Raven questioned after seeing a dark figure on a roof across from her after looking up slightly to think. And in a flash of an eye, she was next to the black smudge in her eyesight now becoming a clear image "Wait, Kyd Wykkyd?!"

That startled the boy who just raised his hands "what are you doing here?" Kyd Wykkyd eyebrows furrowed and pointed to his lips as if to say "really?"

"Your right better to figure out directly" she said said before reaching towards his head.

"You escaped although just barely, yet you found it pointless to release the others. You believe that you cannot do anything to the one who betrayed you and that you… miss her and at the same time resent her for what she has. You're lonely and scared and hurt and… jealous because she is happy while you are not and she left you by the wayside"

She released his hold on his head while he grabbed it trying to figure out what happened.

"I'm an empath. I feel emotions from others and direct contact lets me get a better grasp of them." she explained to a somewhat annoyed looking Kyd Wykkyd who was having enough headaches for a lifetime recently.

"So, what? You're handing in the towel and are just going to give up your villainous way just like that? Well at least more than one of your group saw sense" Kyd Wykkyd seemed to just be getting annoyed and tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'm going to need to report thi- actually considering what's going on right now I think the best course of action is too keep you within my sights until Robin returns in" she looked at her communicator to check the time "3 hours" she grunted in annoyance.

"Well this is what I get for spying on a friends date, I guess." Wykkyd raised a brow as if to ask "You did?"

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now at least you won't brag to anyone else. Let's just say titans tower is not really hospitable right now hence why I did what I did."

* * *

"BB WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER"

"Friend Cyborg? Are we playing the hide and go seek with Beast Boy."

"Yeah something like that."

"Yay! Then in classic Tamaranian style we shall eat 1 rapt dumpling for however many pup tars elapse."

"Yeah Star...uh okay." Cyborg said confused now more so then angry.

* * *

"Anyway, that's beside the point, you are to stay here with me for the next three hours while I wait for Robin to return from Titans East" Kyd Wykkyd nodded slowly so as to not incur the sorcerer's wrath. "I'm going to meditate. Try not to get any funny ideas. Just because my eyes are closed it doesn't mean I can't know what you're doing."

Kyd Wykkyd really didn't have much of a choice and he couldn't speak so the next 3 hours would be kind of boring if nothing occurred but anything would be better than a beating incurred from trying to escape. Raven meanwhile was floating, about to begin her chanting when Kyd Wykkyd tapped her shoulder "Urgh what?"

Kyd Wykkyd gestured to what she was doing letting Raven guess what it was he wanted "you want to join?" Wykkyd Nodded.

"Fine, although I would never expect that of you" Wykkyd shrugged. What else was there to do?

"At least this way I can focus more on my meditation. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she repeated in her near monotone, floating off the ground slightly while Kyd tried to position himself the same as her and started his meditation breathing in when Azarath was spoken and out when Zinthos was uttered. Wykkyd didn't know if Raven was floating because of her powers or the meditation though he assumed the former and decided to try and do the same.

After 3 hours of peace Raven abruptly ended her meditation impressed with Wykkyd for actually doing as asked and even meditating with her. So far only Starfire had done that before after their conflict with the weird puppet guy. Raven opened her communicator and called Robin.

"Robin, I've found and kept an eye upon Kyd Wykkyd."

"YOU WHAT?! Did he set the other villains free?! We need to formulate a plan in case they try anything!" Robin seemed stressed after his meeting with Titans East and the news of possibly hundreds of villains escaping wasn't news he needed to hear.

"No, he didn't all he wanted was to see Jinx who he thought betrayed him, I checked and can confirm his actions."

"Oh, good, wait... why were you near Jinx in the first place? Isn't she on a date with KF" Robin asked causing Raven to ever so slightly pout, just a bit upset "Beast Boy and Cyborg got into another argument and I needed to go away for a bit after that I just so happened to run into Wykkyd" Raven lied not wanting to say the real reason she was here which caused Wykkyd to look really smug.

"If what you say is true then what do you think should happen considering you know more then I at this time."

"Best I could say is that he isn't a threat anymore. His actions show merely a jealous but understanding nature and a possible rescinding of his villain status. Add on to the fact that he was never a big deal to begin with, I think that all that should be required is your approval and we could offer him a place as a honorary Titan with certain security measures to be taken of course, at the very least he needs closure for anything to be put to rest."

"Good idea Raven I will get Jinx on the communicator for you. I'm sure her dates over now anyway."

Only a minute later Jinx was on the line. "What do you need, Raven?" she asked curiously considering Raven almost never called or asked Robin to get her on the line.

"I have a former associate of yours here who wants to you to speak to them."

"Former associate?" what do you mean?"

Raven handed the communicator to Kyd Wykkyd who merely scowled slightly and looked upset.

"Ahhh" Jinx said seeming slightly guilty over what was implied to have happened.

"So, I guess you're kinda upset then?" she asked looking away nervously while Kyd nodded looking as if that wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess you must hate me considering what I did to you guys. Look, if it is any consolation I'm sorry I just, I just couldn't do it anymore. I had had enough of being ostracized by society and being under the constant pressure to make a name for myself, especially after the whole Madam Rouge incident. KF was someone who I guess saw something better in me rather than the villains who looked down upon me and all of you. I was far too harsh on you guys though, I should have at least given you a chance...I mean come on. we are only teenagers and I changed so why couldn't you? And not even letting you out later to even offer some form of redemption was cowardly on my part because I couldn't bear to see you guys again especially after what I did. I'm sorry I really am. I guess this is just gonna be my cross to bear from now on"

Kyd seemed at the very least not un-pleased to hear all that especially as she didn't try to defend her actions like he thought she was going to do.

Kyd seemed satisfied and handed the communicator over to Raven and held his arms out to be cuffed or at least show a sign of surrender.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Jinx asked.

"He seemed to be asking to be cuffed, as though he has just given up entirely, he only wanted an apology and after giving him that he sees no point in trying to mount any form of resistance at all."

"What are you gonna do to him?"

"Well if he doesn't accept our deal to be a honorary titan I assume he is going to have to go to a juvenile detention centre for metahumans."

"Well he can't do that. Wykkyd if you can hear me I ask as a friend that you go with them, and even if you don't see me as one anymore I would at the very least like to become one with you again. Becoming a Titan member has brought me so much joy and I'm sure you would prefer that to being locked away right? Please, if not for my sake do it for yours."

Kyd Wykkyd thought about it and eventually shrugged his shoulders " _heh, not like I've got anything to lose"_ he thought before Raven said.

"Welcome to the Titans."


End file.
